Tatiana
Tatiana was the Queen of the Faerie Folk and appeared in Shadows of Darkness. She only appears in the Wizard's reality. Background Tatiana came to Mordavia (from the Eastern Woods) following the death of Piotyr, as she desired the power of Erana's Staff which he had placed to protect the Town of Mordavia before he headed out in search of the Dark One Rituals. However, the Staff's protection spell around the town prevented her from claiming it for her own. During the years she schemed looking for a way to use the Ritual of Release, she discovered the barrow where the paladin hero had fallen, slain by guardian Wraith hovering there. Somehow she was able to bypass the Wraith, and sneak off with the Heart Ritual. Many years later, she sensed the Hero (Devon Aidendale)'s magic when he passed out from drinking from an enchanted Fairy Fountain she had conjured south of Erana's Garden at night. She reasoned that, while he had great power, he had much to learn. She remarked that he might die, but there was a lot of magic to be found in Mordavia, and if he learned it, he could be of use to her. Once he learned more of the magic spells about the land, she tempted him with an illusion of a staff. If he cast Trigger on it, Tatiana chastised him, as that can be very dangerous. Otherwise, she told him it was an illusion, and explained the history surrounding Erana's staff. She told him of the sacrifice that must be made to release it, as well as the Ritual of Release, which would free the staff from containment. Tatiana teaches the Hero the ritual so that he could bring the staff to her. When the Hero returned with the staff, Tatiana appeared with her subordinates. They bound the Hero with a magical spell while Tatiana separated the staff from him. She demanded the Staff answer her, but the staff refused, releases the binding on the Hero, and taught him Resistance. Angered that the Hero had claimed the staff, Tatiana and her subordinates attacked with their magic. She was protected by a Reversal spell, so only Frost Bite could hurt her. She could also sense if the Hero has used the Reversal spell, and would use area attack spells if he tried to counter her magic. After she was harmed, she teleported away and was not seen again. She dropped the Heart Ritual upon her defeat. Personality and traits She is a haughty and selfish woman. In Magda's Tarot reading, she is identified as an inverted Queen of Rods, a woman who bears the Hero no goodwill and should not be trusted. Faerie Queen (Magic User Only) The Faerie Queen wants something so badly she is willing to use a human to get it. Who do you think she is trying to use? What does she want? Why is she unable to get it? What will she do in order to get it? Where can I find her? She hides just south of Erana's Garden, to the southeast of town. What is her dark secret? She desires power, and Erana's Staff will make her extremely powerful. She cannot enter town to get it due to the Staff's protection spell. So she is more than willing to use you to get it for her. She will do anything it takes to gain Erana's Staff. Titles and Nicknames *Fairie Queen *Faery Queen Readme (Collection) See also *Tatiana (Hero-U) Behind the scenes Tatiana came to Mordavia (or was already living there see Eastern Woods and Hero Magazine) in order to obtain Erana's staff from the village (where Piotyr had placed it). She discovers the barrow mound where Piotyr died, and takes the Heart Ritual, and waits years for someone to help her take the staff. Note: Piotyr died not long after placing the staff in town. So Tatiana had to have come to Mordavia or began concocting her plans to take the staff from the Village after Piotyr had died. It's not clear how long it took her to find the wraith's mound (and she may have been in Mordavia for several decades). It's not clear if she came to Mordavia before or after the Dark Master settled there. It's worth noting in Hero-U related back history fairies come from another realm where time flows differently, see Erana (Hero-U). Although this is never mentioned in the games only the Eastern Woods, and Hero Journal claiming faeries are apparently native to Mordavia. It is not explained how Tatiana was able to obtain the ritual. Corey Cole has said in hindsight (24 years later) that he believes Tatiana always had the Ritual. However, this overlooks details concerning the story from the game and its materials from the original release. These details include the fact Gregor had it originally, and the QFG4 Hintbook stating that Piotyr learned where it was hidden (and that it was hidden in the Wraith Mound) from Erana, and he was killed by that particular wraith in every timeline pursuing it (also he died long before Tatiana came to Mordavia looking for Erana's staff). The idea that she came to Mordavia after the staff was placed in town to protect it is brought up in backstory information discussed on the The School For Heroes website, see Tatiana (Hero-U). Category:villains Category:faerie folk Category:royalty Category:females Category:magic users Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Queens